Alma Gêmea
by Nathy Black
Summary: No início dos tempos dois seres com mente,coração e alma distintas habitavam um só corpo, mas devido a provisão divina eles foram separados e fadados a uma busca eterna de sua outra metade...a parte que lhes faltava pra se tornarem seres completos e asced


- EU NÃO VOU!

- Ginny se acalme mulher!Assim você vai parar na ala hospitalar com um colapso nervoso!

- Nathy se não entende..ele..ele foi muito baixo!E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que me ama!Selvagem...ignorante!

- Eu sei Ginny te dou toda razão, mas você pretende mesmo fica aqui mofando nesse quarto em vez de ir aquele baile e mostrar pro senhor "eu posso tudo Harry Potter" que você é perfeitamente capaz de se divertir sem ele?É isso que você quer!

Uma ruiva bufando de raiva sentou na ponta de sua cama no dormitório feminino do sexto ano.Olhou para a melhor amiga a sua frente, era uma garota esbelta de estatura mediana morena dos olhos verdes, não tão vivos como de um certo rapaz cuja imagem fazia suas feições tremer de raiva no momento, cabelos longos e encaracolados, Nataly Macminno era sua melhor amiga desde o terceiro ano quando a garota foi transferida de um pais da América Latina para escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.Desde então criou-se um vinculo muito forte entre as duas jovens principalmente quando a Segunda Grande Guerra eclodiu no mundo bruxo e o terror se espalhou pela comunidade mágica e não mágica.O que a ruiva mais apreciava na amiga era sua capacidade de superação mesmo nas situações mais criticas tinha plena ciência que se não fosse por ela teria sido triplamente mais difícil suportar a perda do irmão mais querido Carlinhos Weasley a um ano atrás durante a Guerra.

- Você ta totalmente certa amiga!Não vou perder essa noite por nada afinal de contas meu irmão e uma das minhas amigas estão se formando e saindo de Hogwarts, devo ta presente pra compartilhar esse momento com eles.E o...e aquele brutamontes que vá com quem ele bem entender!

- Isso ai garota agora sim a "explosão Weasley" ta de volta!Assim que eu gosto!uahuahuhauah

A morena pulou em cima da ruiva e ambas começaram uma guerra de travesseiro.Sim enquanto ela tivesse seus amigos verdadeiros ao seu lado poderia suportar qualquer situação, mesmo uma briga feia com seu namorado.

- Harry..kra dessa vez reconheça você exagerou mesmo!

- Eu..sei Rony, mas aquele loiro azedo me tirou do serio!Você não ouviu nem a metade do que ele disse a respeito da Ginny!Você sabe que me enfureço ate hoje quando imagino que eles já tiveram um envolvimento no passado!

- Amigão eu sei não precisa me dizer só de imaginar que eu poderia estar na sua situação que poderia ter sido a minha Mione...aff só de imaginar eu tenho espasmos de raiva!Mas você abusou da sua sorte, ter espancado o Malfoy quase ate deixa-lo paralítico e rezar pra que a Ginny não descobrisse foi demais!Você melhor do que ninguém sabe como ela pode ser temperamental e como detesta violência física extrema!

- Eu sei..eu sei desde a...- Hesitou em continuar sabia que falar da morte do irmão mais velho dos Weasley ainda era delicado- bom você sabe..desde aquela ocasião ela abomina qualquer ato de violência pura, mas cara eu não pude me conter subiu uma ira tão grande, tive gana de exterminar o Malfoy naquele exato instante.Se você e o Neville não tivessem me segurado..eu teria feito uma besteira maior ainda.

- Pelo menos você reconheci,bom mas você sabe que a Ginny pode ser tão teimosa quanto você mesmo então acho que dessa vez você terá que se superar pra conseguir o perdão daquele furacão ruivo de 1m e 68!

Os dois sorriram com o ultimo comentário do ruivo.É ele sabia o quanto a sua ruiva era geniosa, já tiveram muitos desentendimentos durante esses quase dois anos de namoro.Ate hoje ele se perguntava como foi tão estúpido e cego por não se tocar que ela foi e sempre será a mulher da sua vida, aquela que se instalou de vez dentro do seu peito, da sua mente e da sua vida.Ginny é a essência de tudo que há de melhor dentro dele, mas também o que há de pior, pois ele tinha plena ciência que por ela era capaz de ir ate as ultimas conseqüências..ate mesmo matar.Esse sentimento que nutria por ela era tão intenso que chegava a doer e lhe angustiar.Lembrava perfeitamente do momento que ela o encontrou todo sujo de sangue sendo segurado por Rony e Neville, seu olhar era de repudia e incredulidade como se estivesse vendo um monstro na sua frente.Aquilo o feriu muito mais do que os inúmeros Crucios que foi submetido na ultima batalha contra Voldemort.Seu sorriso morreu no instante em que lembrou da cena em que ela virou as costas pra ele e nem ao menos olhou pra trás.

O ruivo a sua frente percebeu que o amigo estava remoendo as cenas daquele fatídico dia em que sua irmã o ignorou por completo e não deixou que se explicasse.

- Ah Harry as coisas vão se resolver tenho certeza, minha irmã é teimosa e cabeça dura sim, porem é completamente louca por você.Um dia ela vai entender os seus motivos e te perdoar.

- Eu sei Ron,mas o pior é que já to pirando por ficar tanto tempo longe daquela teimosa duma figa, pow agente sempre brigou se sabe, mas não demorávamos mais de 2 dias pra nos entendermos, no entanto, agora já faz duas semanas cara!DUAS LONGAS E TORTUROSAS SEMANAS SEM ELA.

Uma fina lagrima rola pelo seu rosto e o ruivo põem a mão em seu ombro em sinal de consolo.

- olha Harry não vou tentar te iludir dessa vez você terá que surpreende-la de verdade,tipow algo bem inusitado mesmo que ela jamais esperasse que você fizesse por ela..e tal.

O rosto de moreno de cabelos desarrumados se abriu num largo sorriso e ele saltou de onde estava sentando na mesmo hora.

- RON VOCE É UM GENIO!CARA EU TE AMO!SALVOU MINHA VIDA!

O ruivo mal teve tempo de entender o surto do amigo e já se viu rodeado por dois braços largos e fortes.

- Perai Harry!Me solta cara esse negocio de marmanjo me abraçando não rola!

O moreno se soltou do abraço correu pra cômoda ao lado da sua cama no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, abriu uma gaveta e tirou um aparelho trouxa chamado diskman que havia ganhado da namorada ano passado no dia dos namorados.Pos o fone de ouvido e começou a fazer uma expressão de quem estava decorando alguma coisa.

- Harry o que pensa que ta fazendo?Harry?HARRY!

Assustado com o berro do amigo o menino-que-sobreviveu tirou o fone do ouvido e encarou o ruivo a sua frente com raiva por este lhe atrapalhar a concentração.

- Ron me deixa sossegado, por favor tenho menos de duas horas pra decorar essa musica e organizar muita coisa ainda ao mesmo tempo.

- Camarada se pirou de vez não é?O que esse troço..dakman não sei das contas vai fazer pra te ajudar com a Ginny?

- Isso Ron será minha salvação agora você terá que me ajudar pra que tudo saia perfeito, a sua irmã vai fica tão surpresa que não vai conseguir nem falar por algum tempo.Chega mais amigão primeiro você...

A euforia e ansiedade que se instalava nos dormitórios femininos da Griffinoria era tamanha que seria uma verdadeira façanha alguém se entender por ali, era um corre, corre pra lá e pra cá atrás de maquiagem, vestido e acessórios.Mas uma figura quieta num canto isolado do dormitório do sexto ano chamava atenção justamente por não fazer parte dessa empolgação toda.

- Anda Ginny você não pretende ir assim tão simples não e?Negativo, vamos levanta esse traseiro sexy daí e acorde pra vida Honey!Você é deslumbrante e sabe disso, nuca vi uma ruiva tão autentica como você e com lindos olhos expressivos, mas é claro que uma maquiagem vai realça-los e deixa-la irresistível!

- Não sei pra que tudo isso Nathy!Não quero chamar atenção de ninguém!

- Aham!Me engana que eu gosto senhorita Virginia Molly Weasley, sabe melhor do que eu que um certo moreno metido a gostosão e valentão estará por lá se roendo por dentro a sua espera.E logicamente vigiando de perto cada movimento dos outros caras pra cima de você.E hoje nós iremos cuidar pra que todos os rapazes daquele salão lambam o chão que você passar justamente pra esse certo moreno ver que é perfeitamente substituível e se mancar de uma vez que não tem o direito de sair querendo matar todo e qualquer um que olhe pra você.

A ruiva ainda conseguiu rir da forma ávida e sem pausa que a amiga lhe disse tudo isso.Nathy quando se deixava levar por seus discursos de levantamento de moral esquecia ate de respirar de tão rápida que falava e gesticulava.

- OK senhorita Macminno você venceu serei sua cobaia esta noite,estou em suas mãos.

- E que mãos querida amiga!O Potter nem saberá o que o atingiu...

Os portões do salão principal se abriram e revelaram uma vista deslumbrante!As mesinhas estavam dispostas estrategicamente em volta deixando um espaço considerável para a pista de dança.O céu estava lindo numa noite estrelada e uma lua cheia digna de final de cena de filme romântico.Pelo teto caiam luzes coloridas que antes de pousarem no chão transformavam-se em seres iluminados que sobrevoavam as cabeças dos alunos que estavam estarrecidos diante de tanta beleza.Mas algo intrigava os alunos do sétimo e sexto ano mais atentos, um grande globo prateado postado no alto acima da mesa dos professores.Ele estranhamente lembrava um..pomo de ouro!Sim isso havia duas asas ao lado do globo gigantesco.

- Nossa dessa vez o Dumbledore não poupou despesas!

- Concordo plenamente Nathy!

- Vamos garotas temos que pegar uma mesa bem localizada pra assistirmos a cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas.

David Grant um rapaz do sétimo ano da Corvinal que estava acompanhando Nathy postou seus dois braços cavalheiramente pra nós.

A cerimônia não tardou a começar, todos os alunos do sétimos ano de todas as quatro casas estavam postados em fileira aguardando o pronunciamento do Diretor.Gina não conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade que seus olhos percorriam as quatro fileiras procurando um certo cabelo desarrumado despontando pra todos os lados, desde que chegaram no salão ainda não tinha visto o moreno e isso já estava começando a lhe angustiar.."Será que ele não veio..?Nao pode ser ele não perderia essa cerimônia por nada nesse mundo.." pensava.

- Não adianta procurar Ginny, ele não esta naquela fila,mas ele deve ter se atrasado sabe como seu namorado é atrapalhado quando se trata de chegar na hora marcada de um compromisso.

- É mais essa não é uma ocasião qualquer Nathy, ele esta se formando e não se atrasaria a toa..a não ser que algo de muito serio tenho acontecido..ah meu Deus!

- Calma Ginny deixa de ser paranóica!Ele deve ta se enrolando com o smoking ou tentando arrumar aquele cabelo rebelde dele sei la..

- Nathy e se ele se machucou..ou o Malfoy resolveu se vingar..ou mandou algum dos capangas dele capturar o Harry e darem uma sova nele..ou ele ter tentado..

- JÁ CHEGA GINA!Para pra respirar ok!O seu adorado namorado sabe se defender muito bem ou você se esqueceu que ele com as próprias mãos deu um fim no Lord das Trevas?Ou que ele bem antes já escapou com vida todas as vezes que o mesmo tentou mata-lo?Ginny ele vai aparecer por aquela porta uma hora dessas com a maior cara deslavada do mundo.Sossega garota!

Quando Gina iria retrucar a amiga mais uma vez ouviu alguém chamar um nome bem conhecido aos seus ouvidos.

- Sr.Harry James Potter?

De repente o salão silenciou, aguardando que o chamado em questão desse um passo a frente pra receber seu diploma de bruxo formado. Mas ninguém viu um característico cabelo negro e rebelde ou muito menos um óculos de aro preto se prontificar na direção da vice-diretora de Hogwarts.

O diretor levantou de seu acento e foi em direção a professora de transfiguração, parou ao seu lado e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.A professora fez uma feição de entendimento e pigarreou antes de continuar.

- Devido a um contratempo o Sr. Potter ira receber seu diploma depois da cerimônia de entrega.Então continuando..Sr Justino Flint-Flecher..

- Ta vendo Nathy algo de muito errado ta acontecendo,eu já devia saber que ele iria fazer mais alguma besteira e eu sou a culpada..ah por Merlin espero que ele..

- Olha pra mim Ginny!Olha pra mim agora!Certo realmente algo de estranho está acontecendo, mas você não acha que se algo de realmente muito serio tivesse acontecido ao Potter o Diretor não teria lhe avisado?OU pelo menos ao Rony ou Mione?Ginny eles são os melhores amigos dele e olhe bem estão ali recebendo seus diplomas com os rostos mais despreocupados do mundo.

A ruiva mirou do outro lado do salão seu irmão e a namorada e teve que concordar com a amiga eles não pareciam assustados ou agoniados com algo.Suspirou fundo e sentou-se novamente, nem ao menos havia notado que tinha se levantado, pois seu susto tinha sido grande demais quando confirmou que o namorado não estava presente.Mas então onde ele havia se metido e estava aprontando o que?Sim porque ela o conhecia bem ate demais e sabia que quando Harry Potter resolve sumir sem deixar rastro boa coisa não estava armando.AH mas ele ira se ver com ela se não aparecer dali ate o final dessa bendita festa.Dessa vez ela jurou pra si mesma que o mandaria tirar umas férias na ala hospitalar pra fazer companhia a Malfoy.

A cerimônia chegou ao fim e o diretor novamente se levantou.

- Agora que todos nossos saudosos e admirados alunos do sétimo anos estão oficialmente formados podemos dar inicio a nossa gloriosa e merecida festa que promete trazer grandes surpresas - Um sorrisinho significativo despontou nos lábios enrugados do senhor de barbas brancas como a neve e olhos tão azuis quanto as águas do oceano - Desejo um ótimo divertimento e como essa turma de formando é ligeiramente especial por ser composta de bravos guerreiros(as) que lutaram pela paz no nosso mundo eu excepcionalmente estendo esse baile ate o sol nascer.Aproveitem bastante.QUE COMEÇE O BAILE!.

Na mesma hora uma musica agitada foi ouvida pelos alunos que maravilhados viram um palco surgi do chão com a banda mais famosa do mundo bruxo se apresentando.As Esquisitonas!

Vários casais seguiam pra pista de dança bem ampla e agitavam aquela noite que prometia ser inesquecível.

- Hum...professor Dumbledore posso falar com senhor um instante?

- Claro Srta.Weasley em que esse humilde ancião pode lhe ajudar?

- Bom o senhor sabe onde o Harry esta?Por que ele não apareceu para a cerimônia?Eu não entendo..

- Srta. As vezes temos que dar asas a nossa imaginação e nunca deixar de sonhar que um dia ela possa se tornar realidade.Tenha paciência e logo entendera.

O diretor piscou discretamente pra aluna a sua frente que fazia cara de desentendimento total, logo em seguida foi em direção á professora Mcgonnagal e a chamou pra dançar coisa que ela aceitou bem relutantemente.

O baile estava fervendo a essa altura e nada, de uma certa celebridade dar as caras.Ginny já estava perdendo totalmente a paciência.

- Rony me diz agora que palhaçada é essa?Onde raios se meteu o Harry?E não me enrola to avisando se não...

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar sua ameaça ao irmão tudo ficou estranhamente silencioso.A musica havia cessado e os burburinhos de reclamação se espalhou pelo salão.As luzes de todo salão se focaram na direção do estranho Globo prateado de asas acima da mesa dos professores e todos os olhares curiosos se direcionaram pra lá.Um acorde incomum começou a soar por todo salão, enquanto rosas e mais rosas brancas caiam sobre as cabeças de alunas maravilhadas e rapazes intrigados.

Não demorou e um barulho de algo se movendo acima de suas cabeças chamou atenção novamente pra cima, o tão misterioso globo estava..se abrindo no meio!E no mesmo instante os acordes da musica lenta se tornou mais alta.

A penumbra dentro do Globo não permitiu identificar de primeira de quem era a voz grave e bem afinada que ecoou com uma bela melodia...

"**_Por você eu tenho feito e faço tudo que eu puder_**

**_Pra que a vida seja mais alegre do que era antes"_**

Não pode ser!Para qualquer um que assistisse aquela cena poderia não reconhecer o dono daquela encantadora e sensual voz, mas ela sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.Quantas e quantas vezes ele não cantou no pé no seu ouvindo roçando seus lábios em seu pescoço em seguida a guiando numa gostosa e sensual dança.Sem se conter lagrimas começavam a se forma nos olhos azuis de uma certa ruiva parada estática boquiaberta olhando a cena a sua frente.

Aos poucos as luzes foram se direcionando pro centro do salão, ou melhor, exatamente onde uma bela moça com um vestido azul turquesa tomara que caia e cabelos vermelhos esplendorosos se encontrava encantada com o que via.

"**_Tem algumas coisas que acontecem que é você quem tem que_**

_**resolver **_

_**Acho graça quando às vezes, louca, você perde a pose e diz foi**_

**_sem querer"_**

Agora o mistério estava desvendado, o rapaz de smoking branco com uma rosa branca numa das mãos e um microfone na outra que incrivelmente vinha descendo lentamente equilibrando-se em pé na sua Firebolt e cantando ao mesmo tempo era nada mais nada menos que Harry Potter, o herói do mundo mágico, numa corajosa declaração de amor incondicional a mulher da sua vida.Suspiros e mais suspiros era ouvidos de todas as garotas e professoras do salão.Ate mesmo a sempre seria vice-diretora se permitiu um sorriso sincero e maravilhado.

"**_Quantas vezes no seu canto em silêncio você busca o meu olhar _**

**_E me fala sem palavras que me ama tudo bem, tá tudo certo"_**

Era quase como se o tempo tivesse parado e prestasse atenção em cada olhar, cada sorriso e juras silenciosas de amor trocadas por aquele embate belíssimo de olhos azuis expressivos e verdes esmeraldas cativantes.O moreno estava quase chegando ao seu destino, a mulher a sua frente nem ao menos piscava o vendo se aproximar, suas respirações estavam aceleradas, os corações estavam quase saindo pela boca, mas nada absolutamente nada o impediria de cantar cada verso dessa musica que expressava exatamente tudo que sentia por essa ruiva a sua frente.Nem toda humilhação do mundo o impediria de pedir perdoes sinceros por cada lagrima que fez essa mulher derramar por ele.

"**_De repente você põe a mão por dentro e arranca o mal pela raiz_**

**_Você sabe como me fazer feliz"_**

Quase rente ao chão ele pulou habilmente da vassoura e continuou seguindo em direção ao seu destino enquanto todos no salão abriam caminho pra que o apaixonado namorado passasse, parecia tudo perfeitamente sincronizado.

"**_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração, as metades da laranja_**

_**Dois amantes, dois irmãos duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo**_

**_De viver, estou morrendo de vontade de você"_**

Míseros três passos separavam seus corpos, em nenhum momento seus olhares se desviaram um do outro.Ao final do ultimo verso ele se ajoelhou a sua frente e tomou uma de suas mãos na sua.A melodia continuavam..

- Virginia Weasley eu sei que sou um tremendo babaca, idiota, impulsivo e vez ou outra um completo insensível, sei que já te fiz derramar muitas lagrimas e acredite me bati três vezes mais pra sentir triplamente sua dor.Não sei se tenho esse direito,mas eu preciso tanto disso quanto do ar pra sobreviver..me perdoa!Por favor, perdoa essa pobre alma que é perdida e irremediavelmente apaixonado por você.

As palavras morreram na sua garganta, não tinha pronunciar tudo que estava sentindo, agora as lagrimas caiam livres pelo seu rosto. Abaixou-se e se permitiu ajoelhar em frente aquele homem que tanto amava. Tomou seu rosto tão querido em suas mãos e o beijou de leve em sinal de perdão e entrega total.

Ele se levantou lentamente e a trouxe com ele, colou seu corpo ao dela e iniciou uma dança calma e prazerosa, voltando a cantar com mais entonação a ultima estrofe da musica...

"**_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração, as metades da laranja_**

_**Dois amantes, dois irmãos duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo**_

**_De viver, estou morrendo de vontade de você"_**

Não existia mais salão lotado de gente todos parados os observando bestificados, não existia magoas, não existia mais vergonha nem temor. Tudo que havia ali naquele exato momento eram dois corpos, mentes e corações que se completavam com todas suas imperfeições. Almas gêmeas que finalmente se encontraram.

- É meu amigo dessa vez você se superou tenho que tirar o chapéu.

- O que disse Ron?

- Nada meu amor!Senhorita me concede essa dança?

FIM!


End file.
